1. Field of the Invention
The structural beam of this invention resides in the field of composite structures and more particularly relates to a structural beam having a central framework which is wrapped with planar material, producing a strong lightweight structural beam member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Applicant has disclosed in his two prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,598,755 and 4,692,286 that a central framework can be shrinkwrapped to help achieve a strong lightweight structural member.